


they call me firecracker

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: braveremus said:I need fluffy, cuddly nagron. Either in canon just after raiding a villa and they find a nice cushiony spot to just relax together and enjoy the moment and watch their friends enjoying the opportunity to just be themselves and not property, or an AU at like a 4th of July thing where everyone is happy and relaxed and Nasir is curled up in Agron's lap and completely content.





	they call me firecracker

The fabric straps of the lawn chair creek as Nasir eases himself forward onto Agron’s lap, a red plastic plate in one hand and a beer in the other. Around them, the pool party has continued in riotous laughter and talking, rope lights lining the fence. It’s not quiet dark enough for fireworks yet, but the July heat still clings to the cement, hazy and thick. Agron wraps an arm around Nasir’s waist, helping to tug him the last few inches until Nasir can comfortably hook his knees over Agron’s thigh, leaning into his chest.

“You’re a little drunk, aren’t you?” Agron teases, gentle and light as he takes the Modelo out of Nasir’s hand.

“We started drinking at noon and there was a solid hour of jello shots in there somewhere. Don’t judge me,” Nasir mumbles, picking a strawberry out of the fruit salad on his plate. “Besides, it wouldn’t be Independence Day if everyone didn’t get drunk off their ass and then play with fire all under the ruse of patriotism.”

“Baby,” Agron laughs, voice deep and rich. “You’re not allowed to Guy Fox the government today. You’re supposed to love America, remember? Sing some Toby Keith and wear cowboy boots and drink BudLight. You’re wearing cutoff Wranglers.”

Nasir levels Agron with a look, chewing a grape slowly before swallowing. “Both of us are wearing clothes that were made in China. The fabric of this chair was woven in Brazil. You’re drinking a Mexican beer. And I’m still in the application process for citizenship, ten years after moving here. Not to mention fucking Donald-”

Agron grips Nasir’s chin in his hand, pulling him down and into a slow, wet kiss that has Nasir’s words leaving him and his hand gripping tightly in Agron’s tank top. They make out for a while, dirty and hot. Agron wraps his free hand in Nasir’s hair, tilts his head to the side and bites his lip. Nasir strokes his fingers over Agron’s neck, tracing his collarbones, and panting into his mouth. They don’t even bother to acknowledge it when Duro approaches them, wolf whistling loudly.

“You guys know there are children around, right?” Duro asks, kicking the leg of the chair.

Agron pulls back slowly with a slick pop, looking around Nasir to glare at his brother. “Are you including yourself?”

“Sick burn coming from someone whose boyfriend is the average size of a third grader.” Duro rolls his eyes. He has a red bandana around his head, keeping his curls out of his face.

“Fuck off.” Nasir flips Duro off, going back to tugging grapes off their stem. He pops one into his mouth before handing another one back for Agron to take.

“You two are disgustingly domestic right now, you realize that, right? Just so gross.” Duro wrinkles his nose, watching as Agron playfully nips at Nasir’s fingers, earning a giggle from his boyfriend. “Completely puke worthy.”

Whatever they were going to reply gets lost when Nasir turns back to say something to Agron, getting caught up in another kiss instead. Agron pushes the plate out of Nasir’s hand and onto another chair, turning him back around to face him. The chair groans under their combined weight, but neither of them seem to notice, Nasir lacing his fingers behind Agron’s neck and pulling him up into a deeper kiss. Duro mutters something about honeymooners and wanders away to go pester Barca and Auctus about picking up a game of frisbee in the side yard.

An hour later, Agron and Nasir manage to pull away from each other long enough to watch the fireworks, joining in when Pietros starts an off key rendition of the Star Spangled Banner. Halfway through, Duro starts belting out Deutschlandlied in slurred German, Saxa and Lugo quick to join in, and then Crixus starts swearing in French. It doesn’t take long for someone to get pushed into the pool, Naevia swearing vengeance as she pushes her braids from her face. It’s pandemonium after, laughter and shouting with the overpowering smell of firecrackers and chlorine.

“You still pissed about living in the U S of A?” Agron pokes Nasir’s side, dragging his attention away from where Pietros is pelting Duro with watermelon seeds.

“It’s alright.” Nasir shrugs, pouty and teasing.

“Well, I think that any place that I’m with you is a good place to be.” Agron murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Nasir’s mouth.

Naisr hums in agreement, pressing slow, sweet kisses to Agorn’s mouth before pulling back. “You are incredibly sweet and ridiculously cheesy, but if Donald Trump wins the election, we are vacationing in Germany for four years.”

Agron laughs loudly again, wrapping Nasir up in his arms.

“I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
